Louds With Benefits
by Geo Soul
Summary: A Broken Heart is a terrible thing to have Luckily for Lincoln his Older Sisters and a few of their Friends are there to help him pick up the Pieces. Age Swap AU Lincoln X Harem.


**Well Guys here we are The Winner of the Poll was Louds With Benefits and the 2nd Place Winner was Mewni-Sutra so that's also going to be posted as well but anyway guys to clear up some confusion the Order of the Loud sisters are as follows.**

 **Lily: Oldest age: 19**

 **Lisa: 2nd Oldest age 18**

 **Lola and Lana: 3rd/4th oldest Respectively age 17**

 **Lucy: 5th oldest age 16**

 **Lincoln: Middle child age 11**

 **Lynn: 5th Youngest age 9**

 **Luan: 4th Youngest age 8**

 **Luna: 3rd Youngest age 7**

 **Leni: 2nd Youngest age 4**

 **Lori: Youngest age 1**

* * *

 **so there Guys I hope will clear up some confusion i'm sure you all will have about the Age's of the Girl's in this AU and yes I did swap some postions around so be happy for it anyway on with the show.**

* * *

It was a calm evening in the loud house as Lincoln ran inside and ran up to his room. "I can't believe that asshole!...I thought they were my friends" Lincoln shouted while slamming his door shut And Laying on his Bed with tears in his eyes.

*Knock Knock*

"Lincy? You okay?" Leni spoke poking her tiny head in. "No be sad" She pouted while poking his nose.

Lincoln chuckled and Picked her up

"Please no be sad."

"Ok...For you I'll Stop being Sad" He said with a smile

*Knock Knock*

"Lincoln have you seen?.. Oh here you Are!" His Older sister Lily said walking in and Picking up Leni, placing her head between her very large…assets. "Come on Leni Nap Time"

She told the toddler

*YAWN!* "No...Nap!" She yawned tiredly As Lily took her out his room.

Lincoln gave a sigh and went back to putting his face in his pillow. 'Stupid Ronnie. Stupid Clyde.' He thought in Rage as He stood up and left the room for the Kitchen. As he was Walking Downstairs he Noticed Lana Inside of a Vent with her cute supple ass in the Air Causing Lincoln to Blush because if there was One thing he Knew About His Older Sister She Never Wore Panties as her Crack was Showing very prominently.

"Almost Got it!...There!" Lana said as she crawled out and Pulled out her Dusty Hat. "Been looking for this all Week!...Oh Hey Lil Bro Something Wrong?" She questioned as she turned around with her very large breasts bouncing as she faced him.

"It's Uhhhh It's Nothing Lana" Lincoln said with a Deep Blush and tightening Pants

Lana Noticed Her Brother getting Hard but Decided to Play with him a Little. "You Sure? Your Face is Red" She bent Down as he got an Eyeful of her Braless Cleavage and felt a sharp pain in his nose. "Your Nose is Bleeding. Hold on I have some Tissue in my Sock!" Lana secretly Smirked and Bent. Down Rubbing her Ass against his Hard on.

'…WHY ME?!' He thought while Sweating up a storm"

"Nope sorry Bro No Tissue" Lana said pressing her ass even more against his Hard on.

"LANA!...i uhhh Need a Snack!" He said Taking off for the kitchen. in the blink of an eye.

*Kitchen*

Lincoln sat down at the Table Panting like Crazy and blushing like a madman. "Man..." he sighed as He went to the fridge and Took out a Plate of Cookies. "Stupid Ronnie, Bastard Clyde!" He said as he bit into a Cookie, but got confused when he saw a Massive Shadow Eclipse his View.

"Greetings Younger Sibling, I couldn't help But Overhear your Dilemma."

Lincoln Looked up and Saw his Older Sisters Massive Milk filled Mammaries Dangling in his Eyes., blocked only by a dark green sweater.

If there was Anything Lisa Inherited from Their Mother It was Her Massive Thighs and Heart Shaped Ass. She Also Had a Small Bit Of Pudge around her Stomach From Eating Too Many Sweets over long sleepless Nights., but her chest was clearly from her grandma, as was the case with his other older sisters.

"Uhhhh hey sis." He said with a blush as Lisa sat down next to him.

"Now Lincoln Explain to me what you Meant By Bastard Clyde. If I recall correctly he's your Best friend." Lisa said sitting in the Chair next to him.

"He was until...Never mind! Don't you have something to blow up?" He exclaimed before storming off upstairs And Slamming His Room door. "It's None of their Damn Business!" He growled As He tried Fighting Back Tears.

"Lincoln?"

"AHHHH!" He shouted as Out of Nowhere his Older sister Lucy Appeared. Now If Lana Had an Impressive bust and Lisa had a Massive ass, then Lucy had Both Features from both of them, In Short she was Thicc. So Thicc in Fact Lincoln had no idea how she kept crawling through the vents without getting Stuck.

"Lucy!?" "Lisa Told me how you were Acting, what's wrong Little brother?" She said quietly into his ear while holding him tightly.

"Lucy let me go!" he said struggling to get out of her grip.

"No Lincoln What's going on between you Ronnie and Clyde?" Lincoln scowled as Lucy held him tighter.

"Nothing Now Let Go!" Lincoln pushed her arms away but lucy scooped him back up.

"Just Tell Me and I Will!"

"WHY DO EVEN CARE!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU NOW TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"DON'T YOU TRUST ME!?"

"..."

"Lincoln please tell me."

"Lucy it's... it's Nothing."

"Lincoln..."

"I said it's nothing!"

"Lincoln!"

"I SAID IT WAS NOTHING YOU GHOST LOVING BITCH!"

Lucy stepped back a bit and gasped audibly at the sight of his bloodshot eyes, both of them filled with anger and regret. "...Lincoln...Why?..."

"Lucy...I...I'm Sorry...it's My Fault I got all Stressed...hehehehe I guess Ronnie was Right. Everything is My fault, my Fault for Not giving her My Allowance so she won't Hit me. My Fault for Calling her a Jealous Bitch because I hang around my Sisters...my...my Fault for Being in her life...my Fault for Her Having Cheat on me with my Best friend...My fault for not being Man enough for her...she...she was Right it's My Fault it's All my fault!" Lincoln Tried not to cry but failed as he broke down in a Emotional Heap on the floor sobbing loudly as Lynn threw books at his floor from the living room.

"QUIT WHINING UP THERE!" The 8 year old shouted as Lucy rolled her eyes and scooped Lincoln in for a Hug.

"Shhhh Shh it's Ok Lincoln it's Not your fault" Lucy told him rubbing his back softly.

"Yes it Is! I wasn't Good enough for her! I'm Not Good enough for Any girl!"

"That's Not true." 'You're good enough for me' she thought hiding her blush.

"Lucy every time I try to date a Girl they either laugh or Threaten me, Ronnie's the only to Do Neither."

"That's not…entirely true. What about Jordan? Or Stella?"

"We barely talk anymore." He said quietly as she rested her chin on his head.

"Why?"

"Ronnie told them I wouldn't be any good to them...Was she right?"

Lucille felt her heart break as she saw her little brother's broken look in his eyes "...No she wasn't. She's just a stubborn brat that cares what others think about her." Lucy said as she hugged him tighter.

"But what if she was Right?"

"She wasn't Lincoln, Any girl would kill to Have you for a Boyfriend you're Sweet handsome and Friendly. Not to mention you're the most loyal person I know, right next to Haiku."

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay here with me tonight...I...I don't wanna sleep alone" He whimpered

Lucy smilled and Nodded. "Of course" Lucy kissed his Forehead making him Blush Slightly.

*Later the next day*

Lucy was In Lola and Lana's Room Talking with Lana. The Spoiled but still Lovable Princess was Gone for the day due to her attending a Party at her Friends House and so Lana Had the Whole room to herself.

"SHE SAID WHAT TO HIM!?" Lana exclaimed in Anger with Lucy Glad that all the Rooms were Sound proof.

"She cheated on him With Clyde and called Lincoln a dickless pussy." Lucy said as Lana Growled.

"THAT BORDER JUMPING CUNT!" She roared as Lucy slapped her hard.

"LANA! Just because she said that to him doesn't mean you can get away with racist comments."

"...You're Right I'm just So Pissed!" She shouted

"As Am I"

The Two Looked to the door and saw Lisa standing there.

"Forgive me Elder sister, but i heard the conversation that you were having with Lincoln and Needless to say Ronnie shall pay for this." the Genius said cracking her knuckles.

"Agreed, But first we have to help Lincoln the little guy thinks he worthless!" Lana exclaimed over dramatically.

"Sisters...If i may, What if we were to Make our Brother Happy?"

"How?"

"With Our Bodies Lana." Lisa said Bluntly with a deadpan look.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA HOLD ON THERE NERD BITCH!" Lana yelled

"I have to agree with Lana, you want us to have Sex with Lincoln?"

"To put it simply Yes, after all he finds us Attractive, Even Lola to a Degree."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

Lisa Rolled her eyes and Showed them a Video Pod which had Footage of Lincoln going in Lily's Room A Few Weeks Ago.

"Lily's Underwear drawer!" Lincoln looked around to make sure it was clear before going over and Locking the door. He slowly opened the Drawer and Pulled out a Pair of Lily's Silk Panties and sniffed them.

"That Little Perv" Lucy said with an Amused Chuckle.

"Like I said, he finds us all attractive." Lisa said as Lana blushed when she saw Lincoln unzip his Pants and Use Lily's Panties to Masterbate. before closing the video.

"Wow...Lil Bro's...Big!" Lana gasped

"Agreed So...Who should be first?"

"Obviously the smartest one of Us should of Course" Lisa bragged with a cocky smile on her face.

"Oh Please Cow Tits if anything your Fat ass would Probably Break his Whole Body!" Lana said Slapping Lisa's Tits causing them to Spew Milk. right then and there in her bra. "See what I mean?"

Lisa growled. "Really Little Miss i refuse to wear Panties because i Love scratching my Raw Cooch!" Lisa mocked.

"HEY! Panties make my Clit Itch!...and not in a Good way"

As the two were arguing Lucy had walked out and head towards Lincoln's Room. with a happy smile

*Lincoln*

The 11 year old was sobbing quietly into his pillow

*Knock Knock*

"Lincoln?"

"Come in Lucy"

The Older Goth girl walked in and slowly locked the door. "Lincoln I know she hurt you, but Look at me" She told him quietly while slowly moving closer to him

Lincoln did so and saw her concerned face.

"Like i said earlier a Girl would kill to have you"

"But what if..." Before he could finish he was Cut off by Lucy Passionately Kissing him. with his eyes growing to the size of plates.

Soon she Pulled away and Laid him on his back.

"Lucy...?"

"Shhhh Let big Sister take care of you" She whispered while moving her bangs, showing the left half of her face and her soft dark red eye which made him Blush before softly kissing him again. and unzipping his Pants very slowly

Soon she pulled off his Pants. Lucy smirked and took off her shirt as well as her Bra with one single pull, letting her large GG-cup, chalk white breasts bounce freely

Lincoln's Mouth dropped as Lucy smirked.

"Feast On Milk My child" Lucy said seductively as Lincoln noticed her nipples were dripping Milk. Lucy pulled him closer so his face wasn't only a few inches from the light pink tits

Lincoln Gulped nervously before Opening his Mouth and Lightly suckling. on her left breast, earning rare moans from his 16 year old sister 'Her Milk it Tastes so Sweet. What has she been eating?' He Thought as he moaned when he felt lucy fish his cock out from his briefs "W-Wai-"

"Shhhh. Lincoln, dear. I know what you've been doing with Lily's underwear."

"Y...You Saw?" He said Horrified while picturing his own grave.

"Yes you Little Perv" She said with a cute smile while kissing his forehead

"Lucy Please Don't Tell Lily Will..." Lincoln was Silenced by Lucy's Finger being Placed on his Mouth.

"Don't Worry I won't Tell Her On One Condition"

"W..what?"

"Fuck me Like a Pig!" She whispered seductively in his Ear as she threw his pants onto a chair And startes to give him a Strip tease. with what little clothes he had on.

"W...wow Lucy you Look Amazing Naked" He said with numerous stutters

Lucy smirked and pulled down his underwear as he now completely Naked., just like her, save for the long stockings and arm length silk gloves she decided to keep on. "Since you Tasted me it's Only fair i get to Taste you~" She moaned while showing the other half of her face, which had an eyepatch for style. "I'm Impressed" She said while eyeing his 7 1/2 inch rod. Lucy slowly took it in her hand and suckled the tip before engulfing the whole thing. in just a few seconds

"LUCY!" He moaned loudly As she Sucked Strong and Hard on his Knob and gently squeezed on his balls. Doing So Caused Lincoln to Cum into her mouth instantly, but what he lacked in practice he definitely more than made up for in seed. "Ahhh Lucy I can't Stop!" He moaned as Lucy struggled to swallow Most of it, almost choking in the process.

So She Pulled away and let the large shots of cum splatter all over her face and boobs "Oops." She said

"Sorry Lucy."

"Don't Worry I've been meaning to get a Facial for awhile now." She joked with a loving giggle. Lucy slowly Pushed Lincoln onto his Back and Positioned herself over him. "I hope you're Ready Little Brother."

Lincoln gave a Gulp and Nodded as She lowered herself onto his Cock very slowly as not to hurt him with her full weight. "Lucy I feel something in the way!" He said nervously

"Don't be Afraid Lincoln Just Keep Pushing. It just means that I'm still pure." She told him with a weak smile of joy As he pushed through. until he found it too tough to anymore. "Don't worry, baby brother. Let me take control a bit more, okay?"

"Ok" He said quietly as she kissed him softly As she pushed herself down and broke through her Barrier with a loud squeak As she Gasped in Slight Pain.

"We've done it We've Committed the Ultimate Sin!" She moaned in a whisper As Lincoln saw the blood that was slowly dripping down onto him and panicked.

"Lucy You're Bleeding!"

"Shh shh shh! It's okay Lincoln! I-it just means that you were my first!" She exclaimed calming him down as she shifted their positioning so he was on top of Her. "Ok Lincoln I'm ready, just move your hips back and forth a bit." she instructed Granted Lincoln's seen a ton of porn but to actually do for real? He needed some help on that, and by some we mean a LOT!

Lincoln gulped and slowly moved his hips farther inside of his slightly chubby, very beautiful gothic sister. "Lucy it's Amazing!" He moaned as he Started to move Faster while she put his hands on her leaky breasts

"Fuck me Harder Little Brother Harder!" She moaned before placing her plump, crimson lips on his small pale lips As he kept thrusting into her.

"Lucy Lucy I'm Going to Cum!"

"Go Ahead Cum Inside, I don't Mind Getting Pregnant!"

"But if i do that Mom and Dad will get angry"

"Who Cares if they do We'll just runaway and take our child with us!" She moaned loudly before hearing banging on the door.

"Open up you cheating goth bitch!"

"I concur, now open this door harlot!"

"What?" Lincoln spoke as He felt Lucy Wrap her legs around him softly.

"Ignore them Lincoln Cum Inside me!" She moaned obnoxiously

*CRASH!*

Lana kicked the door down...Right as Lincoln Came into Lucy and Painted her Womb, filling it up to the point where some sperm was pouring out from the sides.

"Lucy...I...I Love you"

"I Love you too Lincoln"

"DAMMIT!...I Wanna be mad but That's just Adorable!" Lana pouted while Lisa took pictures

"Guys what's Going On?"

"Linc we're Sorry for What they did to you" Lana said shyly

"It's Alright Lana..."

"Lincoln Come here" Lisa said as he did so and surprising them all She hugged him. and blushed brightly. "Normally I don't Express such Inane Emotions but...Lincoln I Know I haven't been The Best Older sister To you...*Lana Under her Breath: Preaching the Choir on that One*...Shut It Lana!...Anyway As i was Saying Lincoln From Now On I'm Making you my First Priority over Science" She said with a slight purr As Lincoln Blushed

"Lana, Fix that door at once, we don't want Lynn Jr. to storm up here and see this." Lucy told her.

Lana stepped inside a little and pushed the door back into its original spot before pulling a power drill from her overalls and drilled the hinges back in place. "There we Go" She said with a sigh "Linc come here" Lana said with a perky smile As Lisa let go of him and Lana hugged him next, this time more tightly. "I promise we'll make them pay bro" She cooed

"Thanks guys" Lincoln said as his blush returned when he felt Lana slowly stroking his member.

"Well I think it's my turn for some fun" she told seductively until...

"Kids come down and help your father and I with the groceries."

"Ah, shit! Okay, after we help mom. Oh Luce, you might wanna clean yourself up."

*later that Evening*

"Phew, that was tiring." Lucy sighed as her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Lucy"

"Yes Helen?"

"Lucy Please...I..."

*CRASH!*

"WHERE ARE YOU BITCH!"

"Lucy Help me Please!" She whispered with a whimper Until she heard her door kicked down.

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE FREAK?!"

"Where are you?" Lucy whispered as she listened to Helen's labored breathing.

"I-I'm in a false wall. In my closet, please help me."

*later*

"Hey Lucy, what're you doing up so la-"

"Not now Lana, I've got to go somewhere." She explained as she took the keys to Vanzilla. and ran out the door

*Elsewhere*

"Come on come on!" Lucy said in a hurry As she hoped Haiku answered her phone. again.

"Lucy? P-p-please hurry. He won't leave the house, I'm scared." She sobbed over the phone

"Sneak out the House I'm Outside Now"

"I-I can't, he's still in the hallway."

"Hold on i have an idea" Lucy Drove the car around the corner so it wouldn't be seen and she slowly opened the cellar Door where she Noticed the Old Door Bell. Lucy slowly opened the Cellar door and went inside very nervously and covered her mouth as to not inhale the dust filled air.

She looked down and found a Crowbar resting in a dusty toolbox "Perfect" She whispered with a grin As she took it and headed for the Cellar door she went Around to the front door and Rang the doorbell where she heard footsteps and the door opening.

"Yes?.." The Man said and before he knew he was Hit over the head by a bar of rusted metal Knocking him out as Lucy walked in.

"Helen?" She called out, but got no response "Helen It's Me Lucy" she shouted a bit louder, but still got no response as she started sprinting up the stairs and turned a right corner before swinging a room with a broken door "Helen?" She rushed to the doorway and gasped upon the sight of the destroyed room "H...Helen?" Lucy looked around the room where she heard a small Creaking Noise.

"...Lucy is...is...is that you?"

The goth teen rushed to the closet where she saw a small square piece of wall that was slightly open "Helen!" She exclaimed before pushing her way inside to see her best friend, bloody and bruised heavily.

"LUCY!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around her neck and cried loudly

"Shhhh Shhh It's Alright I'm Here Now" Lucy whispered as she kissed her forehead. "Let's go Home"

Haiku whimpered already Knowing That Lucy's Parents would let her stay if she explained her problem.

*Loud House*

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Lynn Sr. exclaimed while slamming his hand down on the table.

"Lynn, be reasonable!"

"No Rita! We can't afford another person living here, even with good jobs!" he yelled in an angrier tone as he marched out of the kitchen.

"Please don't be mad at him sweetie, your father's had a bad day at the restaurant." Rita told Lucy. "She can stay as long as she needs, she shouldn't have to be treated that way, ever."

"Thank you Mother" Lucy said before hugging Rita tightly as she Left to get an extra sleeping bag for her friend.

*Lisa*

"Greetings young brother." Lisa said As Lincoln entered her room.

"Hey Lisa you needed me for a Project?"

"Indeed" Lisa stood up and Stripped off her clothes. "I would Like to test to see if we Could be Successful in Inbreeding~" She said in a seductive tone As Lincoln Heavily Gulped. and removed his shirt before she hugged him while wearing only a black lace bra and panties. "Lincoln...I...I want you to Impregnate me "like you did with Lucille."

"Wait...I Actually got her Pregnant!" Lincoln Paled in shock he was too young to be a Father but than again what was he expecting?

"Well Honestly I'm not Sure yet it takes a Few Weeks Before My Ultrasound can Detect life" Lisa said with a sheepish smile As she held his head in between her swollen breasts. "Well?"

"T-They're really soft." he said with a muffled voice as he took in the raspberry scent.

"I know, I use a special lotion, makes it smoother than just about anything." Lisa reached into Lincoln's Pants and felt his obnoxiously large bulge "Nice and Large" She whispered seductively Lisa Pulled his Pants down all the way and Began Examining his Penis. "Found it!"

"Found what?"

Lisa smirked and lightly squeezed the side before hearing him hiss and moan "Your Penis' Pressure Point that when Pressed down It Increases the Amount of Sperm you Spray Out" She said intelligently

"W...Wow" He shivered As Lisa started to Suck him off while moaning. Softly to amplify pleasure. "Lisa this is amazing" He whispered with bliss As he Quickly Came into her Mouth. in a matter of minutes, releasing twice the amount he shot into Lucy's mouth And at a Much Faster Pace as Lisa Struggled to gulp it down. to the point where some was leaking from her nose.

Lisa pulled away as Lincoln kept spraying her face like a garden hose. for about 8 seconds

"Goodness!" Lisa exclaimed Wiping her face of The Cum. before realizing her glasses were now completely covered and sticky.

"Sorry Lisa"

"Not Your Fault, I Quite enjoyed it"She admitted before simply licking the seed off of her glasses And taking off her Pants, revealing her thick thighs and tight panties

"Lisa I didn't know you Wore a thong?"

"What thong?" Lisa looked back and saw what he was Referring to. "Damn it not again, now I have to get a new pair." She muttered to herself as she spread her legs apart and revealed her swollen pussy lips.

"W-Wow." He stuttered as she motioned him over with her finger. Lincoln nodded as he walked over to his older Sister and positioned himself at her entrance very hesitantly. "L-Lisa? Are you sure about this?"

"Don't be Afraid Younger Sibling. For I am more than ready." She told him with a look of extreme certainty

Lincoln nodded and pushed through very slowly, as to try and not hurt her.

"Don't worry i broke mine while i was conducting an experiment" She told him while holding back her moans As Lincoln started to thrust into her deeper. before finally feeling the entrance of her womb. Which he then proceeded to fuck. "SWEET HEMINGWAY!" Lisa cried out As Lincoln slammed into her Constantly.

"Lisa I'm Going Too!.."

"Please Hold it In Younger Brother, i want us to Orgasm together!" Lisa Moaned as Lincoln Latched onto her right Nipple and started to Suck out the Milk. "Yes, Yes Feed, off of me My Child!" Lisa soon felt her limit reach and moaned as she and Lincoln Came together, Lisa More So because she felt her womb being Filled up with Lincoln's Warm Hot Seed, just like with Lucy the Only Difference is This Time The Force of His Ejaculation was more Potent. and much thicker. "Oh Mama! I Think I'm Definitely Pregnant Now!" She whimpered with her eyes rolled back As Lincoln Pulled out With a Wet Pop and shot the last of his Cum onto her Face and glasses. "Goodness Lincoln, whatever have we been feeding you?" She chuckled as she licked her glasses Clean for the second time.

"Lisa...if you get pregnant well..." Lincoln was cut off by Lisa Kissing him.

"Yes i will still love you" She told him with a smile. "And if either of our parents decide to kick you out because of this you may stay in my bunker."

"Thanks Lisa...i guess" He said sheepishly

*Later*

"It was Then I told Her that I couldn't Help her Because i was Born with a Song In My Heart" Lynn Sr spoke to his wife who was bored out of her mind.

"Hey Mom Lori Messed her Diaper Again!" Lola Shouted as Rita instantly shot up from her seat.

"Wait! I'm not done telling my story!" Lynn exclaimed before following his wife

"Tell Me Later!" She Shouted as He sighed.

*Lola*

"Finally! Careful, it's a stinker!" Lola Told her Mother as she Changed her Baby Sister. with a gas mask over her face.

"Alright Take it to the furnace and gather your siblings, family Meeting Time" Rita told her with a disgusted look as she slipped into a hazmat suit.

* * *

*Later at 1 am*

* * *

"Mom, why are we up? We have school tomorrow." Lily yawned as she held her baby sister Lori.

"Well sweetie..."I know it's late…but, we have a new guest that will be staying with us for the time being." Rita said with a small smile.

"Gust?" Leni Babbled while tilting her head to the side.

"Hehehe No Leni Guest" Lincoln said poking her nose and making her giggle and making Rita Smile. "Lucy Go get her"

"Yes mother." Lucy got up and walked off and brought her friend out from the basement.

"Kids, this is Helen." Rita said with a smile. "She'll be staying with us for awhile."

*The Next Morning*

"Lucy, wake up." Luan yawned as she tried shaking her older sister/roommate awake.

"Hmmm What's Wrong Luan?"

"It's time to go to school!"

"Awwwww But I don't Wanna Go to School Five More Minutes!" Lucy Whined Pulling the Blanket over Her head As Luan Pouted and Jumped on her "OOF!"

"Get up Lucy! If I can't sleep in than neither can you."

"Ugh Fine I'm Up" The goth relented

"Hooray!" Luan Cheered while clapping and shaking maracas.

*Lincoln*

"*Yawn*

Great, morning already." Lincoln said sarcastically as he sat up from his bed and popped his back. "Oh well, no point not going." he said before getting dressed and heading downstairs.

"Lincoln Buddy Schools Closed for the week there was a Massive Gas Leak" Lana said while standing in the door frame with a wrench hidden behind her back.

"Well That's Kinda Relief" He said with a sigh as he went to get a pop-tart.

"Kids! Breakfast hurry up or you'll be Late" Rita exclaimed from the kitchen, unaware of what Lana just told her brother

*Later*

Soon all the Loud Kids were eating Breakfast., most of them extremely tired, Lincoln was sitting across from Lucy and Haiku, who were completely silent the whole meal Under the Table Lucy grabbed Haiku's Hand as said girl smiled very softly and gently squeezed her savior's hand. Meanwhile Lincoln lightly Jumped when he felt Two Feet mess with His Crotch. He Looked over and Saw the Twins giving Him seductive Smiles, mostly Lana since he could feel her soft toes.

He then saw Lola give him a Sympathetic Look. 'Lana Must of Told her what happened' He thought to himself As he felt Lana unzip his pants very slowly as to not make any noise. He than Felt Lola use her foot to reach in and pull out his cock. from his zipper and underwear. 'Whoa are they Serious!?' He thought as he then felt Lana's Bare Toes and Lola Clothed Toes slowly rub his Member up and down all while everyone else was completely oblivious to the incestuous action.

"Alright Kids Your Father and I have an Announcement to Make." Rita told them

"What is it Mom?"

"We're going out Tonight on our Second honeymoon!"

"That's Great Right Lincy?" Lola said with an innocent smile.

"...Uhhhh Yeah o..of course!" He said with a stutter As he was Nearing his Limit just as both of them stopped When he sighed with Relief While his erection slowly lowered again.

"Ok Kids Time for School"

"Uh mom? Schools cancelled."

"Wait What?" She said as Lincoln Nodded.

"It's True there was a Gas Leak" He said as Lisa pulled out her phone and showed her mom the news report on it.

"Oh My, Well Honey I can't Leave and you Or your younger sisters home Alone"

"I'll Watch them" Lucy said

"No Can Do Lucy, you have School, I'll Call Nikki and see if she can Come over" Rita said As she pulled out her Phone making Lucy Sigh in disappointment she was hoping to spend the time away with Lincoln.

"Ok thanks Nikki, Lincoln Nikki will be over in a few Minutes you and your sisters be good for her ok?"

"Yes Mom"

* * *

* 25 Minutes later*

* * *

"S'up Mrs. L." The blonde teen said Walking Inside. and shaking the mother of 11's hand

"Hi Nikki it's been Awhile. I Left the Contact numbers on tue fridge in case something comes up today." She told her with a friendly smile

"Don't Worry Mrs. L Things will go fine" Nikki told her As she and Lynn Sr. walked to Vanzilla Along with the Other siblings.

"Okay, we'll see you Later." Lincoln said as Lucy Kissed his Cheek.

"Be good Little Brother" She whispered As Lincoln hugged her.

*2 Hours Later*

Lincoln was currently in his room Reading Comics in his underwear as he usually was. "Man I'm Hungry" He said with a soft yawn As he got up and Headed for Downstairs for some food.

"Yo Lil Loud"

Lincoln saw Nikki sitting on the Couch with a Napping Lori in her Arms

"Uh, hey."

"Come sit next to me" She said Patting the Couch with a friendly smile

'Time to see of what Lucy told me was True' She thought As Lincoln did so "So, little dude." Nikki said as she placed Lori In her Living Room Crib and yawned loudly. "So what ya doing?"

"Nothing much, just some light reading." He admitted shamelessly As she scooted closer to him.

"That's Nice... " Nikki leans in sniffs his hair. "Your Hair smells good Lincoln~" She told him in a soft tone Making him blush. slightly.

"T-Thanks." He said As She brought him closer to her Chest and rubbed his head 'Her Boobs are near my face!' He thought with a red face As she took off her hoodie.

"Man it's Hot" She panted as he noticed her black sports bra under her white, sweat covered t-shirt and gulped. "I'm gonna get some water." She said As she got up and went to the kitchen, leaving a blushing Lincoln on the couch

Soon Nikki came Back with a Glass full of Ice but No Water. and sat back down Next to him and yawned. "Man am i Sleepy How Bout You Linc?" She said tiredly As she Shifted around Making one of her Boobs pop out Making Which Made Lincoln Hard. "Something Wrong Linc~?" As She stretched her arms, making her chest appear a bit larger than it was. When she took a Piece of Ice and Dropped it in her Rack. 'accidentally', shivering as a result. "Oh my!" She exclaimed As She slowly Took off her Bra. "Lincoln i got Ice in Bra help me get it Out!" She exclaimed with False Concern as he gulped and Reached in just as Her Bra "Conveniently" Fell. down through her shirt "Oopsies~" She said with a sly grin "Lincoln can you help me with my Bra?" She asked him With Puppy Eyes, very slutty puppy eyes. As Lincoln's Boner Was Painfully Pushing his Briefs Forward making a Tent which pleased Nikki greatly Causing her To Lick her Lips. very hungrily. "Lincoln~" She whispered

"Yeah?"

"I Want you~" Nikki slowly licked his cheek. "Do you Want me?"

"Y...y...yes"

"Then Say you want me" She purred, gently nipping at his ear.

"I...i want you" He moaned loudly

"Louder!"

"I want you!" He responded Louder. Lincoln was Grateful his Younger Sisters were all Heavy Sleepers and thanking any cosmic being possible As Nikki started to Strip down. piece by piece, until she was only in her socks, shoes, panties and her shirt.

"Now then lose the Undies" She told him quietly As he finally realized he wasn't wearing pants anymore And took off his briefs in a hurried fashion

"Wow Lucy wasn't Kidding when she said you were Packing" Nikki said with a gasp As she gently squeezed his throbbing rod. Making him Gasp as she rubbed the tip with her thumb. "You Know I never did get my drink so instead I'll help myself to some Milk~" She said with a seductive purr As she licked the tip. and savored the sweet taste of his precum. 'I'm so letting him Fuck my Ass' Nikki thought to herself As She Did something Lincoln never expected her to do She Started to Deep throat his Dick. in an instant while giving him a better view of her cleavage.

'Lucy Never did this!' he thought as Nikki also swallowed up his Balls. while letting out a deep and loud moan As She Hummed and Sucked Like a Vacuum., never gagging even once as she rubbed her pantie covered cooch. Lincoln felt his dick start twitching when Nikki suddenly pulled away, making him whimper until she cleared off the table sat on it as she the laid down with her mouth open for Lincoln's rod As she stuck her tongue out, begging for his throbbing cock.

Lincoln stood up and Stuck it deep into her mouth and felt the tip rub the back of her throat.

'Mam I'm Such a Slut!' Nikki thought with a giggle as her breasts bounced wildly with each thrust from Lincoln.

"Nikki I'm Cumming!"

'Oh Yeah The Good Stuff!' She thought with glee as he placed his hands her cheeks and started throat-fucking her even faster

"Ahhhhhh!" He moaned loudly as Nikki felt his dick grow a little as he released his seed the Force of Which caused her Boobs to spray out Milk, making her sweaty shirt even more see through. "I can't Stop Cumming!" He groaned As Nikki gulped it down Skillfully and Like a Pro, well almost like a pro, while several large trails spilled down to her hair.

Lincoln pulled out and whatever she didn't swallow spilled out, covering the top of her face and more of her hair.

"Wow Big Load For a Little Guy" She panted excitedly

"Yeah...hehehe"

Nikki got on all Fours and Spread her ass Cheeks. "Stick it in my Ass little man!"

"Wow..i never did Anal before"

"Well, there's a first time for everything." She chuckled as he walked up and Prodded her Hole gently, lubing it up with his spit and cum covered dick And started to push into it while Nikki gasped from the sudden intrusion As he pushed further until his entire length was inside her sphincter.

"It's So Tight!" Lincoln grunted As he began thrusting his hips slowly back and forth.

"Faster!" Nikki cried out as he did so and pain filled her body

'Damn this hurts but it also feels Good!' They both thought as Nikki bucked her hips and squirted all over the coffee table As Lincoln increased his Speed.

"Spank Me and Call Me a Bad Girl!" Nikki moaned with her eyes rolled back and her tongue out like a dog.

Lincoln Raised his Hand smacked her ass. and brought it down with a loud clap.

"Ahhh Yes Harder!" Nikki screamed as one of the tables legs broke and she fell onto the floor.

Lincoln slapped her harder.

"Daddy It feels So Good I'm a Bad Girl!" She moaned as he kept fucking her mercilessly.

"Nikki I love Your Ass it's So Good to fuck and Slap!" Lincoln told her

"And It's all Yours Daddy!" Nikki exclaimed with a shit eating grin

"I'm Cumming!"

"Release it in my Ass i Wanna be shitting out Cum for Weeks!" Nikki moaned as they changed their position so Nikki was on top of him

Lincoln Moaned as He came into her Ass. and watched as several globs of his cum spurted out from her cock filled asshole As he pulled out. And let her fall back into the couch panting with a smile.

*Later*

Lincoln a yawn as he slowly woke up on the living room floor "Nikki?" He said with a yawn as he looked around and saw her Panties with a Note.

"For My Favorite Little Daddy" He read while sniffing the panties.

"Yo Lincoln!" He heard Lana call out from upstairs

Lincoln quickly shoved the Underwear under the couch and looked at the staircase And saw Lana in her overalls, and nothing else.. "I...i...i...i...i...i"

"Shh, you don't need I say a thing, just follow." She said with a sway in her hips as Lincoln rushed up the Stairs after her.

*Twins Room*

"Welcome little bro." The twins said with seductive smiles.

"Lincy I heard what those awful meanies did to my cutie of a little brother and don't you worry i'll make them suffer for it!" Lola said as she hugged him and shoved his face in her bare B cup breasts, they weren't as big as Lucy or Lana's but they were just as soft and her nipples were twice the size.

"Thanks Lola" He moaned softly As he gently nipped at her nipples and took in the sounds of her moans As Lana creeped her way over to them and pulled his pants down.

"Mmmmmm my favorite" She giggled while giving his dick a very slow lick Getting Lincoln to moan lightly as Lola glared jealousy at her twin.

"Lincy won't you give me some love?" Lola said giving him puppy eyes. as he started sucking on her tit more roughly. making her moan loudly as Lana licked his balls and sucked them while moaning loudly with a perverse grin As she saw the look of bliss on his face. "Having fun Lincy?" Lola whispered in his ear

"yeah I am" He whimpered with a soft moan As he came and shot his seed down Lana's throat As she swallowed down Like a Pro. and pulled off with a pleased look.

"Hey Bro Hope your ready" She told him as she let her overalls fall to the floor.

"Wow Lana don't Tell Lucy, but Your Body's just as Hot as Hers" He told her quietly

As she blushed from the compliment.

"Gee Thanks Linc most Boys say I'm Too Weird for them" She muttered while licking some of his precum.

"But you're not Weird"

"Linc, alligator wrestling is not normal this far north." Lana spoke bluntly while using her tits to sandwich his dick softly before jerking it with the mounds.

"Lincy Eat me Out!" Lola cried out while burying his face into her crotch As Lincoln started to do so extremely vigorously. "AHHHH AHHHH!" She screamed as he edged his somewhat spoiled sister And suckled her clit before tasting her cum squirt into his mouth. "Oops Sorry Linky" She painted weakly As he swallowed it down and removed his face from her nether regions with a smile.

"Lola you taste so Sweet" He moaned softly making her Blush as he came all over Lana's face and chest.

"Wow Lucy wasn't kidding when she said you had a lot built up! I didn't realize I gulped this much down." Lana said as she rubbed the thick seed all over her tits. "Your turn Lola" She told her twin.

"...uhhhh im...a little bit nervous" She admitted as she lied on her bed.

"Don't Worry Lola we'll do this together" Lana said Laying on top of her. and letting their dripping cunts rub together. "Go at it Linc!"

Lincoln gave a Nod and thrusted his hard dick in between their flowers Making them Both Moan in Shock. from the new sensation. Lincoln slowly started to thrust in between them while the sisters softly groped each other. "I'm Going to Cum you guys!"

"A-Already?!" Lola stammered as his seed shot out all over their bodies

"Man you Do need some Practice" Lana moaned softly As she licked some cum off of her sisters tit. And sucked on it. Making Lola Moan softly as Lana pulled away with a tired and sexy look. "Don't be scared of his cock it'll only hurt for a second" She told her twin

"...ok" Lola said hesitantly As Lana laid her down and gestured Lincoln Over to her.

"Come on, don't be shy."

"Ok I'm ready" Lola whimpered As he rubbed her folds And slowly Pushed through. her flower. Making her moan as his tip touched her wall. "Do it!" She moaned loudly As he thrusted roughly And Popped her Cherry in an instant. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed while pushing a pillow over her face. And feeling his thick cock kiss her womb As he slowly started to move inside of her.

"Do it Linc make sure she screams!"

"But what if someone hears?"

"Don't worry no Will hear!" Lana told him As Lola blushed like a cherry tomato and covered her mouth with the pillow As he began thrusting roughly. Into her before soon Cumming. after an hour of her screaming bloody murder.

"We Love you Lincoln" The both purred As Lincoln gave a smile.

* * *

 **Well Guys that's that We got a look into Lincoln's home life and his Problem anyway Next guys Lucy let's Haiku in on her Little Secret and is reunited with an Old rival of her's and speaking of Rivals Lincoln comes face to face with His Rival Chandler...and his big sister Carol.**


End file.
